Blue Burning Spirit
by TrueAvatar
Summary: Zuko se encuentra con su antigua máscara durante sus vacaciones en la isla Ember. Decide volver a los viejos días por diversión, pero el juego tomará un giro cuando comiencen los rumores del espíritu enmascarado. Bluezula, Maiko.
1. Chapter 1

Blue Burning Spirit (Comienza luego de "La Playa")

* * *

La calma reinaba en la Isla Ember. Para ser un sitio vacacional, se tornaba sorpresivamente tranquilo luego del anochecer. La leve brisa en el rostro, el sonido de las olas, la luz de la la luna creciente. Era un deleite para los sentidos. Zuko caminaba por la orilla solitaria de la isla; poco después de la medianoche. Azula, Mai y Ty Lee decidieron volver a la pequeña cabaña luego del "festejo" en la casa de Chan. Aún podía escuchar el llanto del muchacho, y el sonido de la madera siendo consumida por las llamas.

Y le encantaba.

Aunque intentaba evitarlo, una leve sonrisa comenzaba a formarse el su rostro. No es algo de lo que se sentiría orgulloso normalmente, pero no veía tal nivel de idiotez en las personas cada día. Simplemente se lo merecían. Estaba decidido a patearle el trasero al tipo que coqueteó con Mai toda la noche, pero cuando Azula le contó el resto, sintió un deseo incontrolable de convertir sus vidas en un infierno. Pero como el no era el Diablo en persona; lo mejor que pudo hacer fue quemar su casa. Que, de hecho, se veía como el mismo Infierno al estar encendida en llamas.

Estaba claro que su comportamiento dependía constantemente de las personas con las que se encontraba. Si su tío lo hubiese acompañado, probablemente lo haría disculparse con Ruon-Jian. Pero el no se encontraba allí. Y era obvio que Azula, Mai y Ty Lee se divertían con el caos provocado. Normalmente esperaría algo así de su hermana, pero se sorprendió al notar que sus amigas disfrutaban la situación tanto como ella. Al parecer, tenían un lado mas oscuro de lo que esperaba.

Y la diversión era contagiosa. Necesitaba liberar la presión, el estrés; y destruir cosas realmente ayudaba. Cuando todo quedó en cenizas, se sintió mucho mejor. Luego los cuatro caminaron tranquilamente hasta la casa. Nadie hablaba demasiado, excepto Ty Lee, por supuesto; pero no le molestó. Su voz sonaba más calmada que de costumbre. Al parecer, la playa sí tenía un poco de magia. Incluso río de un par de bromas.

No fue necesario hablar con Azula para saber qué estaba pensando: Papá no tenía porque enterarse se esto. Tal vez le gustaría la parte donde queman su casa; pero pertenecía a un almirante, no tenía que saber quién quemó su hogar. Y nunca lo sabría. Era obvio que Chan seguía sin tener idea de quiénes eran; lo cual era una pena. Le hubiese gustado ver su rostro al enterarse de que el Príncipe y la Princesa lo visitaron en su propia casa. Tarde o temprano lo sabría, alguien lo descubriría luego de escuchar la historia, estaba seguro de eso. No estaba preocupado en absoluto. No había nada que ese tipo pudiese hacer al respecto. Si ellos querían derribar una ciudad entera, lo harían, sería por "el bien y la seguridad de nuestra nación en tiempos difíciles". Además, su padre no se pondría feliz si se enterara del incidente del beso de Azula y Chan. Ni loco se lo contaría, y sabía que ella tampoco lo haría.

A mitad de camino, Zuko recordó que Li y Lo los estarían esperando, y prefirió alcanzarlas luego. Como no tenía ansias de encontrarse con el par de rostros arrugados de nuevo, hizo todo el recorrido lentamente. Se detuvo infinitas veces a observar el mar, pateó la arena, y lanzó rocas al agua. Finalmente decidió que era hora de volver. Comenzó su camino con los pies en el agua. La arena se mantuvo ardiente el día entero; un poco de agua fresca no le haría daño.

Pero con su suerte, no era imposible. No había caminado más de seis metros, cuando pisó algo duro y puntiagudo.

Se detuvo y suspiró con frustración. -¿No puedo caminar por la playa sin pisar una maldita almeja?

Se agachó en busca de la condenada ostra, cuando vio un pequeño destello azul. Nunca había visto almejas azules. Probablemente sería algún artefacto de la Tribu Agua. Las corrientes de agua cambiaban constantemente; era común con maestros agua en el Norte y parte del Reino Tierra. A veces, cosas personales caían en el agua, y eran arrastradas por distintas corrientes, a distintos lugares en el mundo. Quitó un poco de arena de encima, esperando encontrar una punta de lanza, o un trozo de espada desgastada. Pero encontró algo demasiado conocido para su gusto. Escarbó rápidamente la arena e intentó sacar el objeto sin romperlo. Tocó los bordes, observó el color y sintió la familiar textura de su antigua máscara del Espíritu Azul.

No podía creer las probabilidades. Arrojó su máscara hace un mes, tal vez un mes y medio. No tardó demasiado en regresar. Comenzó a recordar sus aventuras como el Espíritu Azul. Cuando robaba, espiaba o engañaba. Tal vez fue por los tiempos de pobreza, pero lo recordaba como buenos tiempos. La satisfacción de arrebatarle a los viejos codiciosos lo que más amaban: su dinero. Simplemente se sentía bien.

¿Acaso debería...no. No era necesario. Ahora era una de las personas más ricas del mundo; no había razón para robar a inocentes. Aunque por otro lado... no tenía que ser el único uso de la máscara. La ventaja obvia de una máscara es el anonimato. Justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento. A diferencia de la Capital, no todo el mundo los reconocía en la isla. Las personas vivían en diferente sintonía, las noticias llegaban con retraso a sitios vacacionales.

Simplemente necesitaba un descanso, un secreto, pensamientos y acciones que no debía compartir con el resto. O compartir esas acciones, sin que los demás sepan quién se oculta tras la máscara. Después de todo, ¿por qué no? Ahora que era el Príncipe de nuevo, él estaba sobre las reglas. Extrañaba el sentimiento de adrenalina al saber que estaba haciendo algo mal, o prohibido.

Para alguien que no pensaba antes de actuar, estaba considerando cuidadosamente sus pensamientos. Tal vez las nuevas responsabilidades con la realeza comenzaban a dar sus frutos.

Miró alrededor. No había nadie. Comenzó a caminar hacia la cabaña, tratando de disimular la máscara. Cuando llegó a las escaleras, notó que las luces estaban apagadas. Probablemente todos dormían. En lugar de subir las escaleras, las rodeó, quedando bajo ellas. Allí enterró la mascara, y cubrió el pozo lo más cuidadosamente posible. Finalmente, entró a la casa y se acostó. Luego de unos minutos se quedó dormido. Finalmente comenzaban a gustarle las vacaciones en la isla Ember.

* * *

Bueno, volví con una nueva historia :) No pienso abandonar "Secrets of the Past", continuaré ambas tan pronto como pueda. Se que el título de esta historia es un poco ridículo XD comencé a escribirlo a las 4AM, y no se me ocurrió algo mejor. El comienzo es un poco torpe. Es porque realmente apesto con los comienzos de mis historias, pero mejorará, lo prometo. Los comentarios son bienvenidos ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Blue Burning Spirit 2

* * *

-¡Despierten, hora de salir!

Zuko comenzó a despertar, el día no había comenzado aún, pero Li y Lo lograron ponerlo de mal humor de inmediato.

Abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama. A unos metros, Azula se peinaba junto a su propia cama, mientras Mai y Ly Lee conversaban a su lado.

-¡No tarden! Quiero llegar a las tiendas lo antes posible. Los vestidos hechos en la isla son adorables. Y las chicas que te asisten son tan simpáticas... ¡Me gustaría quedarme allí para siempre!

Mai la escuchaba con cara seria. Aunque se viera aburrida en el exterior, Mai disfrutaba ir de compras de vez en cuando. Zuko lo sabía. La última vez que fueron de compras los dos solos, tuvo que cargar todas las compras hasta el carruaje. Tener que hacer lo mismo con Azula y Ty Lee allí sonaba como un gran dolor de espalda más adelante.

No se molestó demasiado en elegir qué ponerse. Se puso los primeros pantalones hasta la rodilla que encontró, una camisa roja típica y zapatos. Azula y Ty Lee tenían un poco de maquillaje, al igual que la mayoría de las señoritas en la isla, y ropa de playa. Mai no usaba maquillaje, lo que siempre llamó la atención de Zuko. Por lo general, las mujeres de la alta sociedad usaban una cantidad casi excesiva, pero su novia siempre tuvo un cierto rechazo a ello. Pero claro, la idea era no sobresalir.

Aunque el experimento de la fiesta hubiese fallado el día anterior, Azula quería volver a intentar pasar desapercibidos. Aunque le encantara la atención, ser una persona común por unos días sonaba...interesante. Además, lograr pasar desapercibida era una habilidad muy útil en búsquedas encubiertas.

Cuando todos estuvieron listos, se dirigieron a los comercios del balneario. La isla era pequeña, y la mayor parte de la zona vacacional se encontraba del mismo lado, así que caminaron hasta allí.

* * *

La buena calidad de vida de la isla se reflejaba claramente en los centros de comercio. Las tiendas estaban alineadas y paralelas, con un cuidado camino de piedras. Para deleite de Ty Lee, y tortura de Zuko, las tiendas de ropa y joyería eran amplias y variadas. Estarían ahí por un buen rato. Ty Lee estaba fascinada, y aunque no lo dijeran, Azula y Mai también estaban disfrutando.

-¿A cuál vamos primero?- La pregunta, claramente, estaba dirigida a Azula. Ella tomaba la mayoría de las decisiones del grupo, y esta vez no era una excepción. Miró hacia ambos lados y respondió con su mejor tono militar:

-Comencemos por la primera. Avanzaremos cuando acabemos con esa.

Sip. Definitivamente sería un largo día.

Las primeras dos tiendas eran de ropa, donde esperó con la mayor paciencia que pudo reunir, mientras ayudaba a elegir cuál atuendo se veía mejor. Luego entraron a una tienda de decoraciones y artesanías. Encontraron una estatua sorprendentemente parecida al Rey Tierra, y un árbol con los rostros de la familia real a través de las generaciones talladas en el. Las chicas entraron a una tienda de piedras talladas, mientras Zuko entró a una armería. Quería unos minutos de silencio, y tal vez buscar unas espadas Dao de calidad.

Al menos el manejar las espadas a la perfección lo ayudaba a lidiar con el hecho de NO ser el prodigio. Esta era una habilidad que Azula no poseía, que solo él entendía. Era su estilo de pelea alternativo, en casos que no pudiese usar fuego control. Probablemente otro hermano se alegraría por las habilidades de Azula, pero tantos años de burlas y bromas pesadas de parte de su hermana lo volvieron mas insensible al respecto. Recordaba como solía festejar sus pequeños logros de niños, pero los años cambian a las personas. Aunque odiara admitirlo, en el fondo sentía una mezcla de admiración y envidia, pero dejó de felicitarla hacía ya mucho tiempo. Ya no tenía sentido decirle algo que ella ya sabía.

Merodeó unos minutos sin realmente buscar nada. Miró con moderado interés las lanzas y cuchillos colgados en las paredes. No manejaba estas armas, pero inscripciones talladas y la calidad de los materiales era digno de apreciación. Finalmente, encontró un par de espadas magníficas, de hojas de un solo filo, con detalles en el mango.

Doscientas piezas de oro. Sonaba razonable para el fino acabado de las espadas. Por desgracia, no tenía tanto dinero en ese momento. No había manera de llevar todas esas monedas en los bolsillos, aunque se sea de la realeza.

Sin embargo, las espadas le recordaron algo: debía encontrar un atuendo para el Espíritu Azul. Obviamente, nadie notaria quién era en realidad mientras llevase la máscara puesta, pero la característica ropa roja de la Nación del Fuego no era parte del Espíritu Azul. No se preocupaba por la combinación, pero la idea de usar la máscara era escapar de sí mismo. Sin formar parte de una de las naciones, y eso incluía a la Nación del Fuego. Era obvio hacia donde tenía que dirigirse. Cualquier tienda de ropa masculina podría tener un atuendo adecuado.

A causa de la guerra, la comercialización de armas y atuendos de batalla había aumentado enormemente. Cualquier sitio de la nación contaba con al menos un distribuidor, en caso de que más hombres y mujeres fuesen reclutados. Salió de la tienda, recordándose a sí mismo comprar las espadas en algún momento, y se dirigió a la tienda a su izquierda. Todo equipamiento para la guerra en un sitio vacacional era construido en un mismo lugar, para no arruinar el ambiente animado del balneario. Como las personas de la isla eran rara vez reclutadas, tenían los recursos básicos: uniformes oficiales, cascos, botas, vendas y camuflaje. Caminó hasta los estantes de camuflaje, esperando encontrar lo que buscaba. Y lo hizo. Rápidamente encontró un traje negro, simple, sin emblemas ni colores distintivos. Justo lo que necesitaba. Miró a ambos lados buscando al vendedor.

-¿Cuánto por este traje?-El hombre tardó unos segundos en responder. "Por supuesto" pensó Zuko. "Tómate tu tiempo para mirar la cicatriz, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo".

-Serían veinte piezas de oro.

-Lo llevo.

Pagó y salió de la tienda, y entonces se dio cuenta de algo: debía volver para encontrar a Azula y Mai; seguramente notarían el paquete con su nueva adquisición. No le importaba si Mai lo notaba, pero Azula sospecharía de inmediato. Si no pudo convencerla de la muerte del Avatar, mucho menos lo lograría con esto. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Que el negro lo hace ver más delgado? No era suficiente. Pensó unos minutos. No lo usaría ahora mismo, y probablemente no lo usaría el pleno día, solo tenía que dejarlo en algún lugar seguro, y luego volver por el. Solo debía encontrar ese lugar.

Caminó varios minutos, buscando un lugar seguro, y al mismo tiempo fácil de recordar. Lo último que necesitaba era olvidar el lugar donde escondió el traje. Al parecer caminó mas de lo esperado. Llegó al final del camino, donde se encontraba una estatua de Sozin, rodeado por un pequeño jardín de claveles de fuego. No se veía mal. Miró alrededor. No había nadie mas que una anciana caminando en dirección opuesta. Se acercó al jardín y comenzó a cavar rápidamente. Fue difícil cavar profundo y no dañar las flores al mismo tiempo, pero lo logró. Puso el paquete con el traje y colocó la tierra donde estaba. Trató de que pasara desapercibido, acomodó todo una y otra vez hasta que estuvo conforme.

Se alejó unos pasos para observar. Nadie notaría la diferencia, a menos que buscara muy bien. Ahora todo lo que debía hacer era buscarlo por la noche. Decidió que era hora de regresar, tal vez lo estaban buscando.

Luego recordó que apenas notaron cuando de fue.

Caminó lentamente hasta la tienda en la que entraron antes de separarse. Allí encontró a Ty Lee y Azula discutiendo diferencias de opiniones, y a Mai sentada en un pequeño banco, esperando a que terminaran.

-Hola.

Mai elevó la mirada.

-Hola.

-¿De qué están hablando?

-No lo sé, dejé de escucharlas hace quince minutos. ¿Dónde estabas?

Hubo un momento de silencio.

-Pasé por la armería, y encontré un par de espadas Dao. Se veían muy bien: tenían terminaciones de oro que...

Pero no siguió contando, porque notó que Mai ya no lo escuchaba. No sabía por qué, pero había comenzado a hacer esto con mas frecuencia desde que llegaron a la isla. Ya no escuchaba la historia entera, solo asentía y pretendía poner atención.

Zuko suspiró. -Como sea, no las compré de todos modos. -Y se sentó junto a ella a esperar.

-No, definitivamente ese es mejor, deberías llevarlo.

Azula miró el atuendo en sus manos, y luego miró a Ty Lee.

-Solo lo dices para conseguir el rojo y dorado.

Ty Lee abrió los ojos. Aunque intentara ocultarlo, el letrero de "mentira piadosa" casi podía verse en su rostro.

-¿Qué? Tu crees que...¿qué? ¡No! Hablo en serio, ese vestido es cien veces mejor que el otro.

Podía sentir los seis ojos acusándola.

-Pero...si llevas el otro vestido...¿me lo prestarías?

Su amiga lo meditó un segundo.

-De acuerdo.

-¿De verdad? ¡Fantástico!

Zuko se apresuró a hablar.

-Sí, fantástico, ¿podemos irnos ahora?

-Pero aún faltan varias tiendas...

Mai interrumpió.

-Creo que Zuko tiene razón. Podríamos almorzar, me muero de hambre.

Esperaron unos segundos. Habían recorrido por un par de horas, no había problema con tomar un descanso.

-Está bien. Vamos.

Muy agradecido por el apoyo de Mai, y un poco sorprendido por la cordialidad de Azula, Zuko marchó con el resto hacia la cabaña.

* * *

El día se hizo interminable. No hicieron demasiado luego del almuerzo, pero como siempre, la paciencia de Zuko era muy limitada. La noche parecía alejarse cada vez mas a medida que pasaban las horas. Pero finalmente, luego de mirar fijamente el cielo por varios minutos, la noche llegó.

Se giró en su cama. No podía escuchar nada, y no podía asegurar que todas durmieran. Pero sus años entrenando en el arte del sigilo lo ayudarían. Se levantó suavemente, intentando no hacer crujir las maderas del piso, y comenzó a caminar. Luego de un par de metros, escuchó unos pasos, y de inmediato se alarmó. Estaba demasiado lejos de su cama como para volver sin hacer sonar sus pisadas, así que se escondió en el oscuro rincón a su derecha.

Los pasos se acercaron y vio una sombra. Era Li, o Lo, nunca supo diferenciarlas de todos modos. La anciana parecía sonámbula, pero no podía asegurarlo. Hubo un segundo en el que podría jurar que lo vio directamente a los ojos, pero se giró de inmediato y volvió a su cama.

Suspiró luego de escuchar los ronquidos de la mujer.

Luego de un par de minutos, salió de la cabaña. De inmediato buscó debajo de las escaleras, y afortunadamente, la máscara seguía allí. Caminó hasta el agua y dejó que el mar se encargara de los restos de arena. Envolvió la máscara en un trozo de tela y se dirigió a buscar el traje.

No quería caminar a través de la playa hacia la estatua. Por lo general otros adolescentes se reunían para hacer fogatas, y no quería ser notado. Subió las escaleras hacia el camino de piedras y comenzó a alejarse. Pasó por todos los comercios, que a esa hora estaban cerrados, y llegó hasta la estatua. Miró hacia ambos lados por si acaso, pero no había nadie.

Esa zona de la isla tomaba un cierto aspecto fantasmagórico a altas horas de la noche, y no tenía mucho de interés al estar todos los comercios cerrados. Se acercó al jardín y encendió una pequeña llama en su mano izquierda. El lugar estaba bastante oscuro, y necesitaría un poco de luz para encontrar el lugar en donde había cavado unas horas antes. Comenzó a tantear la tierra. Todo se sentía exactamente igual. Probablemente debió dejar una rama enterrada marcando el lugar, o algo por el estilo. Lo tendría en cuenta para la próxima vez.

Luego de buscar en un cuarto del terreno, sintió la tierra removida. Hurgó entre las plantas y el césped hasta encontrar el paquete. Le quitó un poco de tierra de encima y lo abrió. No importaba en dónde se cambiara, porque no había nadie alrededor, pero no podía dejar su ropa en el suelo, sin que nadie la tomara. Ningún lugar es tan seguro. Se acercó al mercado más cercano que encontró. Tendría unos tres, tal vez cuatro metros de altura.

Zuko lanzó la máscara y el traje hacia el techo, y luego tomó impulso. Corrió saltó con todas sus fuerzas y se aferró a la pared lo mejor que pudo. Enseguida escaló los metros que faltaban y llegó al techo. Miró satisfecho hacia abajo. Aún podía hacerlo, aunque no hubiese entrenado tanto desde que llegó a la Nación del Fuego. Dejó su ropa allí y se puso el traje negro, y luego de varios meses, su máscara. Se sintió exactamente como en los viejos tiempos, como en Ba Sing Se, o incluso antes, cuando la usó para arrebatar al Avatar de las manos de Zhao. Se la puso otra vez, y una vez más, sería el Espíritu Azul.


	3. Chapter 3

Blue Burning Spirit 3

* * *

El atardecer desde la terraza de la pequeña cabaña se veía hermoso. Zuko lo sabía. Mai lo sabía.

¿Entonces por qué diablos se sentía como una habitación sin aire?

Estaban recostados sobre una de las columnas, mirando el sol sumergirse en el horizonte. Pero no todo se sentía...bien. Zuko lo notó, y trató de arreglar...lo que sea que hubiese hecho.

-Lindo atardecer...

-Mjm...

Esta no era su especialidad, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Ocurre algo?

Ella lo miró. Se veía sorprendida por la pregunta.

-No, para nada. ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Estás...incluso más distante de lo normal.

Ella le dió una pequeña sonrisa y lo besó rápidamente.

-No ocurre nada, Zuko.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo.

Hubo un corto silencio entre ellos.

-No vas a decirme lo que es, ¿verdad?

Ella suspió.

-¡Diablos Zuko! ¿Quieres dejar de preguntar lo que no te interesa?

Wow. ¿De dónde salió eso?

-¿Qué te sucede? ¡Claro que me interesa!

-Bueno, no te incumbe. Y lo único que sucede es que eres un completo idiota.

Mai se levantó y se fue.

Zuko quedó solo en el suelo de madera. Suspiró. ¿Qué rayos acababa de suceder? No tenía idea.

Para ser justos, nunca tenía de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Mai. O de ninguna chica.

Desearía poder regresar a la noche anterior, cuando las cosas no parecían tan horribles.

* * *

*Flashback*

* * *

La noche se veía más bonita desde los tejados de las tiendas. Eran unos pocos metros, pero realmente hacían la diferencia. Zuko dejó su ropa común sobre el techo de una tienda y comenzó a caminar sobre los altos tejados de los edificios. Afortunadamente, no había nadie en esa área de la isla, y podía caminar tranquilamente, sin tener que esconderse para no ser visto.

No tuvo la oportunidad de pasear libremente como el Espíritu Azul en Ba Sing Se. Los guardias vigilaban la ciudad a todas horas; y un hombre enmascarado en la mitad de la noche era bastante sospechoso. Ni hablar de la misión en la prisión de Zhao.

No tenía un plan. No era algo que debía hacer. Caminaba por los tejados con una máscara puesta porque quería hacerlo.

Sonaba un poco ridículo cuando lo ponía de esa forma, pero aún así le agradaba hacer algo sin sentirse obligado a hacerlo. Desde qué restituyó su título como príncipe, las obligaciones emergieron de todas partes. Y por lo tanto, gastaba en resto de su tiempo libre con Mai o entrenando. Se sentía como si no hubiese hecho algo por sí mismo en décadas.

Siguió caminando por varios minutos. La brisa se abría camino entre los edificios. Bueno, él no podía sentirla por la máscara, pero podía oírla. Percibirla.

Creyó escuchar unas voces bajo él. Se agachó, recostando su cuerpo contra el tejado e intentado oír más claramente. Pero no eran palabras, sólo gritos. Se asomó para ver. Dos hombres forcejeaban con otro (considerablemente más pequeño), por medio pan.

Crearon un alboroto.

Por medio pan.

Increíble.

¿Debería ayudarlo? Es decir, eran obviamente unos de los habitantes pobres de la isla. Esos que tuvieron el infortunio de nacer en uno de los sitios más ricos de la Nación del Fuego (sin contar la Capital) en una familia pobre; o aquellos que llegaron como turistas adinerados, y acabaron como residentes con escasez de comida luego de gastar todo su dinero en apuestas y tragos.

Bueno, ¿por qué no? Derrotar a esos dos no sería problema; y haría su buena acción del día.

Está bien. Su buena acción del año.

El único problema era que no tenía sus espadas. No era un inconveniente mayor, porque podría derrotarlos sin ellas; pero no usar fuego control era la ventaja del Espíritu Azul: nadie sabía de que nación provenía, si era un maestro o no, si tenía familia o no. Las probabilidades de ser atrapado eran mucho más bajas de esa forma.

Vió que uno de los hombres sostenía una navaja. Y por su postura, era claro que nunca había apuñalado a alguien con ella. Era perfecto.

Saltó del tejado y cayó junto a los tres hombres con un sigilo espeluznante.

Tal vez demasiado sigiloso, porque ninguno de ellos notó su presencia.

-Ejém...

El trío giró a verlo de inmediato. Uno de ellos largó una estruendosa risa.

-¿Quién es este payaso?

El otro grandote, en cambio, lo miró con temor.

-Ruan, llámame loco, pero creo que es el tipo que burló a Zhao.

Vaya, ¿otras personas se habían enterado de eso?

No sabía por qué le impresionaba. Sabía que sus carteles de "se busca" con un retrato de su máscara habían circulado por la Nación del Fuego y el Reino Tierra por meses, hasta que se olvidó del Espíritu Azul; y por ende, también lo hizo el resto del mundo. Tal vez algunas personas aún lo recordaban.

Ruan mantuvo su expresión de arrogancia.

-Zhao fue burlado por ser un pobre incompetente.

-Claro, porque tú estas en la cima del mundo.

De inmediato se borró su sonrisa.

-¡Estás muerto, niño!

Alzó la navaja, pero Zuko tomó su brazo y la arrebató. Ruan no tenía idea de qué ocurrió. En un segundo tenía la navaja, y en otro ese hombre de traje negro lo amenazaba con ella.

-Ahora le darás el pan a este hombrecito, ¿entendido?

-¡Vete al infierno!

-De acuerdo. Te veré allá.

Acto seguido, le clavó el cuchillo en la clavícula. Pudo sentir sus huesos quebrarse mientras el metal se hundía más y más en su carne. La sangre comenzó a brotar al instante.

Pero Zuko no pudo seguir viendo el espectáculo. Sintió un fuerte golpe en la parte trasera del cuello.

El otro gigante lo golpeó con sus nudillos huesudos. Soltó a Ruan en un pequeño charco de sangre, mientras éste se quejaba del dolor.

El otro no fue tan ingenuo como Ruan. En cuanto Zuko se acercó, lo tomó de las piernas con toda velocidad y lo levantó. No fue una jugada muy inteligente. Ahora el Espíritu Azul tenía una visión completa de su espalda.

Sin esperar a que el hombre lo aplastara con su propio peso, tomó el cuchillo con firmeza y lo clavó en su espalda, donde su pulmón derecho debía estar.

El tipo dio un último respiro antes de caer de espaldas con la navaja aún enterrada en su espalda. Cuando cayó al suelo, la punta de metal atravesó su pecho. Por suerte, Zuko ya estaba de pie nuevamente.

-Aquí está su pan señ...

Pero el tercer hombrecito había huido varios minutos atrás. Era entendible: un personaje misterioso acababa de asesinar a dos hombres frente a sus ojos. Pero a fin de cuentas, hizo mucho trabajo por nada.

-Oh bueno...

Miró a los dos hombres. Ruan comenzaba a perder el conocimiento, mientras que el otro había muerto a los pocos instantes. Sus zapatos estaban ahora cubiertos de sangre.

"Maldición".

Subió al techo y se quitó las botas. No quería arruinar el traje en la primera noche. Lo mejor sería lavarlas mientras la sangre seguía fresca.

Regresó al lugar donde había dejado su ropa y se cambió otra vez. Dejó el traje negro sobre el techo y comenzó a caminar lentamente hasta la playa. Cuando finalmente llegó, comenzó a lavarlas en la orilla. Afortunadamente, la sangre salió con relativa facilidad.

Mientras se secaban, comenzó a pensar. Acababa de matar a dos hombres. ¿No debería sentirse culpable? ¿Arrepentido? En lugar de eso, sentía un disparo de adrenalina. Pero eso era todo.

No se sentía furioso consigo mismo, y eso no era normal en su personalidad. Siempre creía que tomaba las decisiones incorrectas, y normalmente se sentía atormentado luego de tomarlas. ¿No debería sentirse más enojado que nunca?

Bueno, no era así. Tal vez esos hombres merecían morir. ¿Quién sabe el tipo de cosas que hicieron en el pasado? Además, no quería admitirlo, pero implantar justicia al asesinarlos se sintió bien.

Fue, en una forma retorcida y enferma...divertido.

¿Qué estaba pensando? Se escuchaba exactamente como Azula. O su padre.

De todos modos, ¿eso era algo malo? ¿Encajar con su familia, por más desunida que fuera, podía tener algo de bueno?

Esos pensamientos quedaron grabados en su memoria mientras caminaba de vuelta al techo, tomaba el traje con las botas, y lo cubría de tierra en el lugar designado.

Estaba a punto de irse, cuando recordó algo. Consiguió una ramita y la clavó en el lugar con su ropa.

Luego marchó hacia la cabaña.

El universo tuvo la gracia y delicadeza de darle un regalo al llegar a la cabaña: todas dormían profundamente. Sonrió para sí mismo. Realmente no tenía ganas de maniobrar a través de las camas como un ninja por si alguna de ellas seguía despierta. Se quitó la camisa para no morir asfixiado por el calor. La isla era muy fresca por la noche. Pero despertar en la mañana, cuando el sol ya estaba arriba, cubierto de ropa y sudor, era una tortura.

Dejó la camisa sobre su cama y se acostó.

* * *

*Fin del Flashback*

* * *

Pero como era de esperar, no pudo regresar en el tiempo.

-Auch. ¿Estamos en problemas?

Giró para ver quién hablaba; aunque la respuesta era bastante obvia. Casi podía sentir su sonrisa condescendiente detrás de él.

-Ahora no, Azula.

La maestra fuego estaba apoyada en una de las columnas. No escuchó toda la conversación entre los "enamorados"; no se preocupaba lo suficiente por su relación como para hacerlo. Si se mantenían juntos o terminaban no era su problema; siempre y cuando ambos se mantuvieran de su lado.

Lo que sí vio, fue a Mai muy molesta saliendo de la casa. Pudo imaginar el resto. Era una buena excusa para molestar un poco a Zuzu.

Aún así, su sonrisa declinó por un momento. En lugar de molestarse, Zuko sonó...cansado.

Se acercó unos pasos.

-¿No vas a salir a buscarla?

-¿Te parezco tan idiota?

-Pues...

-Basta.

Ella dió una risita y se sentó a su lado.

-Si te hace sentir mejor, ella se veía muy molesta cuando salió de la cabaña.

-Eso no me hace sentir mejor.

-Lo sé.

-Si no vas a hacer nada más que molestarme, será mejor que te vayas.

Su sonrisa se volvió más leve. Ya lo había molestado lo suficiente; ahora era tiempo de hablar.

-Ya, en serio, ¿qué sucedió?

Zuko se preguntaba lo mismo.

-No tengo idea...

-Sí, lo imaginé.

Se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que Azula se levantó y comenzó a alejarse. Zuko la miró por unos segundos, hasta que ella volteó para verlo.

-¿Vienes?

El se levantó y la alcanzó. Salieron de la casa y comenzaron a caminar por el camino de piedras.

-¿A dónde vamos?

Zuko se dio cuenta de que la había seguido, sin siquiera preguntar cuál era su destino. Azula también lo notó, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Zuzu se había vuelto más...obediente desde que llegaron a la isla.

Y no quería admitirlo, pero ella se sentía un poco más caritativa últimamente. Le prestó su vestido nuevo a Ty Lee, escuchó uno de los discursos interminables de Li y Lo, y no se había burlado de Zuko en varios días. Al menos no tanto como para herir sus sentimientos de forma permanente. Zuzu era ridículamente sensible con esos temas, y tendía a explotar con facilidad. Pero últimamente se había molestado con otras personas, como Chan, Ty Lee e incluso Mai. No con ella.

-Iremos a buscar a Mai, por supuesto.

-Oye, aguarda. Prefiero esperar a que use sus cuchillos contra alguien más; luego podremos hablar.

-Pff, cobarde.

El solo atinó a mirarla con recelo.

-Bueno, vayamos a la playa, o al centro, o lo que sea.

-¿No quieres traer a Ty Lee contigo?

-Ty Lee salió con algún perdedor de la playa - sonrió -. No hay razón para que yo no haga lo mismo.

-Bueno, ¿y qué tal si no quiero ser ese perdedor?

Se dio cuenta de que acababa de insultarse a sí mismo, pero no le importó. No le molestaba pasar tiempo con Azula, pero debía resistirse un poco antes de hacerlo.

La sonrisa de Azula se amplió. Sabía que Zuko acabaría cediendo, como siempre.

-Como quieras. Quédate en la casa con Lo y Li.

Imaginó una tarde escuchando las historias de las ancianas sobre sus días como bailarinas.

Prefería ser devorado vivo por un oso ornitorrinco.

-Como sea.

Continuaron caminando por el sendero de piedras que llevaba a los comercios. En silencio.

Un silencio bastante incómodo para Zuko.

Al igual que la mayoría de sus interacciones sociales.

-Entonces...¿Ty Lee salió con un tipo de la playa?

-Está en las nubes. Como siempre. Él tuvo que sostenerle su bebida por una hora para convencerla.

-Vaya. Gran forma de rebajarse como hombre.

-¿Tú no lo harías por una chica que te gusta?

-Primero que nada, yo no salgo con chicas que acabo de conocer...

"No totalmente cierto" pensó, recordando a Jin.

-...Y segundo, si hubiese otra chica con la cual quisiera salir, no me humillaría a mí mismo para hacerlo. Si tengo que volverme menos humano para agradarle, no vale la pena.

-Mjm.

Azula sabía que eran tonterías. Zuko se rebajaba todo el tiempo. Incluso cuando no lo hacía a propósito.

Él la miró un poco fastidiado.

-¿No me crees?

-No. ¿Tu crees lo que acabas de decir?

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Es la verdad!

-Es lindo que intentes convencerte de ello, pero no lograrás convencerme a mí.

Zuko lanzó un bufido de frustración.

-No se porqué acepté a venir contigo.

Llegaron a la pequeña plaza central.

-Por favor dime que no vinimos a comprar más ropa.

-No vinimos por eso...particularmente. Aunque te vendría bien comprarle algo a Mai para disculparte.

-Nah. Le gusta que le regalen cosas filosas, y eso no resultaría bien para ambos.

-Como quieras. Entonces sólo vamos a ver que hay.

"Ver que hay" era incluso peor para Zuko; porque tenían que hacer todo el recorrido, pero sabía que no comprarían nada de todos modos.

Afortunadamente, Azula y él compartían un gusto: las armas. No era exactamente un pasatiempo-une-familias, pero era algo. Tendrían la oportunidad de ver navajas, cuchillas, sables...

Estaban a punto de entrar a la tienda, cuando Azula vio un afiche en la pared.

-¿Qué es esto?

Zuko la miró, y luego vio el cartel que sostenía en su mano. Tragó saliva con nerviosismo y no respondió.

Era un afiche de "Se busca" del Espíritu Azul.

...Eso no era bueno.

Azula esperaba una respuesta de parte de Zuko, pero no la obtuvo.

-"Se ofrece recompensa por criminal enmascarado, todo interesado diríjase al mercado de armas y demás de Jon Hua".

Zuko comenzó a mirar alrededor. Había varios afiches en las paredes. Todos con un retrato de su máscara.

Esperaba que esto pasara tarde o temprano, pero ¿en la primera noche? Tal vez matar a dos hombres por medio pan fue demasiado, aunque él no estaba de acuerdo.

Entraron a la tienda y Azula se acercó al mostrador. El viejo Jon Hua los recibió con una sonrisa practicada. Su bigote pareció bailar mientras le hacía gestos para que se acercaran, lo que divirtió a Zuko.

-Pasen, pasen. Bienvenidos a la mejor tienda de armas de la isla. ¿Buscan algo en especial? - se acercó y habló en voz baja - ¿Deshacerse de alguien, tal vez?

-Estamos bien, gracias - Azula habló con voz autoritaria -. En realidad, veníamos por el afiche de "se busca".

-Oh, ¿atraparon a ese criminal? Son verdaderos profesionales, sin duda; maestros de...

-No lo atrapamos. Quiero saber qué hizo.

-Ah, ya veo. Si, por supuesto, señorita; decenas de personas pasaron por aquí esta mañana preguntando lo mismo. Nada llama la atención en nuestra pequeña isla como un peligroso asesino sin rostro, ¿verdad?

-Entonces es un asesino...

-Sí, exacto. Un tanto brutal, si me lo preguntan. Pueden verlo por su cuenta, si gustan.

-¿Ya lo capturaron?

-No, claro que no. ¡Qué tonto soy! No quise confundirla, señorita, a esta edad, las palabras de un viejo se mezclan...

La actuación de anciano olvidadizo e inocente no le gustó a Azula. Sabía que el ex Comandante Hua fue conocido por su mente ágil; y su vasto número de asesinatos...uno de ellos dirigido a un General, pero sin éxito; lo que lo dejó en la ruina. Las circunstancias lo obligaron a abrir una tienda en la isla para vivir.

-...Pero pueden ver el rastro que dejó atrás, en la siguiente calle, en la esquina.

-Gracias.

Allí se dirigieron de inmediato. A Zuko no le gustaba la determinación que mostraba su hermana por recolectar información.

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto, de todos modos? Es un asesino...pero no es para tanto. No hay forma de que nos ataque.

Azula no respondió enseguida. Estaba enfocada. Estaba segura de que este era el hombre que nadie logró atrapar en el Reino Tierra. Y antes de eso, el hombre que liberó al Avatar de prisión. No apareció en ningún lado por meses. Nadie siguió buscándolo luego de eso, pero aún así atrapó la atención de la maestra fuego. Un hombre muy escurridizo, que evadió la seguridad de la Nación del Fuego y las murallas de Ba Sing Se, sin ningún patrón de crimen establecido, que absolutamente nadie conocía, le parecía...peculiar. Muy peculiar.

-He visto esta máscara antes.

-...¿en serio?

-En la prisión de Zhao, y en varias colonias de la Nación del Fuego. ¿Cómo es que no lo recuerdas? La última vez que lo vieron fue en el Ba Sing Se, bajo el Lago Laogai.

-¿Cómo sabes todo esto?

-Los Dai Li me mantienen informada, tonto.

Por supuesto. Los Dai Li vieron al Espíritu Azul en Ba Sing Se. Probablemente también recibían los reportes de los testigos.

-Tiene sentido.

Azula tomó su antebrazo y comenzó a arrastrarlo. No fue brusca, fue...determinada.

-¿Adónde vamos?

-A ver lo que hizo.

-¿Tenemos que hacerlo?

-¿Qué pasa, Zuzu? ¿Te da miedo ver un poco de sangre?

Oh, si ella supiera...

-No.

-Perfecto. Vamos entonces.

Llegaron a la esquina. No fue difícil de encontrar. Había una enorme mancha de lo que parecía ser sangre seca. Ya se habían llevado los cuerpos.

-Bueno, este tipo se volvió más rudo desde la última vez...

No que le molestara. Aún mejor, de hecho.

Un momento, ¿por qué era aún mejor? ¿Porque atraparlo sería un desafío?

No es que quisiera entregarlo a la patética autoridad de la isla. Este hombre tenía un muy buen dominio de las artes del asesinato. No hacía el trabajo más limpio, pero aún así...

Arrestarlo sería una pérdida; más bien lo quería para ella misma...

Zuko la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Es una pena que ya no estén los cuerpos, para ver cómo los mató...

¡Maldición! Dijo "cuerpos". Olvidó que, supuestamente, no sabían si era más de un cuerpo.

Por suerte, Azula parecía distraída y no lo notó.

-No es necesario. Con toda esta sangre, no pudo ser estrangulamiento, envenenamiento o algo similar. Tal vez les cortó la garganta o los estacó. Y hay dos manchas, así que fueron dos personas.

Había un hombre pequeño hablando con quien parecía ser uno de los pocos oficiales de la isla.

Se acercaron a ellos mientras Zuko comenzaba a asustarse. Ese era el hombre que escapó la noche pasada.

Pero obviamente, Azula no sabía nada de eso.

-Buenos días, ¿podrían decirnos que ocurrió aquí?

-Mejor aléjese, señorita. Este es un caso oficial exclusivamente.

¿Acaso nadie en esa isla los reconocía?

-Está muy desinformado para ser un vigilante. Estás hablando con la Princesa Azula, y este es el Príncipe Zuko. Muestra más respetó la próxima vez que nos dirija la palabra.

Los dos hombres palidecieron y se inclinaron enseguida.

Zuko no se sintió muy cómodo con la situación. Aunque el hombre claramente no podía reconocerlo, tenía un malestar de verlo de nuevo.

-Pri...Princesa Azula...¡Príncipe Zuko! Mil disculpas. No tenía idea...

-Ahórrate las disculpas. Quiero saber qué sucedió aquí.

-Como pueden ver, hubo un asesinato. Dos hombres, ayer en la madrugada. Princesa, no es seguro estar aquí sin guardias, o escoltas al menos...

-¿Quién eres tú?

Se estaba dirigiendo al hombre de baja estatura.

-Princesa...es un honor tenerla en mi presencia. Y usted también, Príncipe Zuko.

Las miradas de ambos le indicaron que no era momento para formalidades.

-Yo vi todo lo que ocurrió.

-Dinos todo lo que pasó.

-Sí, por supuesto. Ayer de noche, creo que a la madrugada, dos hombres me asaltaron. Lo único que traía conmigo era un trozo de pan. Intentaron saquearme, cuando ese hombre enmascarado vino de la nada. Comenzaron a pelear, y este tipo los amenazó para que me devolvieran el trozo de pan. Se negaron, y los mató a sangre fría. El cuchillo siguiente ahí de hecho. Cuando acuchilló al segundo, no pude soportarlo más y escapé. No sé qué pasó luego.

Hizo una pausa y miró sus zapatos. No se atrevía a mirar a Azula a los ojos.

-Asesinó a esos dos hombres por ese trozo de pan, Princesa.

El oficial se atrevió a hablar.

-Fue un acto de justicia bruta. Defendió a este hombre matando a otros dos.

Los dos miembros de la familia real quedaron en silencio. Por dentro, uno de ellos era un manojo de nervios, mientras que el otro armaba redes mentales. Pero ambos eran inexpresivos por fuera.

Finalmente, Azula habló.

-Continúen la búsqueda de este criminal, y tráiganmelo cuando lo encuentren. Vivo.

Y sin más comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria. Zuko se apresuró a alcanzarla.

Ninguno de los dos habló en el camino de regreso. El príncipe no se molestó en seguir preguntando; era bastante claro que Azula estaba enfrascada en atrapar al Espíritu Azul. Aunque no estaba seguro del porqué.

Por su lado, La mente de Azula había quedado en las calles cubiertas de sangre seca. Algo en el brutalismo de la escena la...atrajo. Parecía una locura. Incluso en su mente sonaba como algo que un psicópata pensaría.

¿Pero qué tenía de malo admitir la verdad a uno mismo? ¿Y qué si no era un pensamiento...normal? La escena la _atrajo_. Le _gustó_ pensar que ese hombre era capaz de tal salvajismo. La locura y la rebeldía son partes de la vida, después de todo.

Pero él no lo hizo por "diversión". Según el hombrecito, lo hizo para recuperar un trozo de pan.

La Princesa había visto y probado lujos inimaginables para algunos a lo largo de su vida, y podía asegurar que no había pan en el mundo que valiera la muerte de dos hombres. Al menos no según las leyes.

No. La mejor explicación era que había una especie de héroe sádico en la isla. Y le encantaba la idea.

* * *

Llegaron a la cabaña, donde Lo y Li los estaban esperando.

-Llegan justo a tiempo niños, estamos a punto de comenzar varios juegos de mesa. ¡Acompañennos!

Ty Lee estaba junto a ellas, tan alegre como siempre. Azula se sentó junto a ella.

-Y...¿Cómo te fue en tu cita con ese tipo?

Su amiga se sorprendió un poco. Por lo general Azula mostraba poco o ningún interés en sus citas.

-¿En serio quieres saber? ¡Vaya! Bueno, de hecho nos fue muy bien. Fuimos a un lindo bar rústico que tenía este lindo camarero. Le sonreí, pero a mi cita no le gustó y le dijo que...¿No vas a sentarte, Zuko?

-¿Dónde está Mai?

-Mmmm...bueno, creo que pasó por aquí preguntando por ti, pero le dije que saliste con Azula. No la he visto desde entonces.

Fantástico. Simplemente fantástico.

Se sentó con las cuatro mientras hablaban de citas, juegos y otras cosas que no le interesaban. Tenía cosas más importantes de que preocuparse.

¿Cómo diablos de las arreglaría para no ser atrapado por Azula?

* * *

¡Estoy de vuelta! Y Zuko es un psicópata D: Le puse mucho trabajo a este capítulo (nunca escribí tantas palabras en un solo capítulo :'D), espero que sea de su agrado.

Siempre me pareció que Azula estaba metida en algunos fetiches extraños XD Tal vez los psicópatas enmascarados es uno de ellos, ¿quién sabe?

Y no, Mai no actúa como una total perra sólo porque sí XD pero dejaré eso para los siguientes capítulos

¿La historia va muy rápido? ¿Muy lenta? ¿Te gustó o lo odiaste? Deja tu comentario y trataré de sacar lo mejor de el. ¡Saludos!


	4. Chapter 4

Blue Burning Spirit 4

* * *

Las chicas hablaban mientras las chicas considerablemente más viejas jugaban juegos tan viejos como las últimas chicas mencionadas. Zuko no hacía nada. Estuvo al borde del colapso mental por tratar de solucionar su reciente problema. Si Azula lo descubría, se acabó. Adiós y buen viaje. Lo reportaría con su padre de inmediato; el lo condenaría por atentar contra Zhao (y si eso no era suficiente, seguro que Azula lograría la forma de castigarlo), y eso fue todo. Una muy buena oportunidad desperdiciada por intentar ayudar a un hombre con su maldito pan.

Un hombre que nunca le agradeció, ahora que lo notaba.

Ty Lee y Azula reían por algo que él no comprendía, y no le interesaba demasiado. Le frustraba que estuvieran tan relajadas tan cerca de él mientras las ansias lo carcomían por dentro.

-...Eso no estuvo bien, pero era un gran besador, sentí polillas mariposas en el estómago...

...Más y más charla inútil sobre chicos. Bueno, la charla era dirigida por Ty Lee, sobre su cita y otras cosas que no se molestó en escuchar. Pero Azula se veía feliz (a su manera) de escucharla.

¿Por qué hablaban de eso, de todos modos? Él no hablaría de sus citas con sus amigos. Y mucho menos de cómo besaba.

Pensar en esto le trajo preguntas. ¿Acaso Mai...hablaba de estas cosas con Azula?

Naah. Mai no era tan expresiva como Ty Lee. No le gustaba compartir todas esas cursilerías.

Pero había visto a muchas chicas hablar de esas cosas. Especialmente en Ba Sing Se. Algunos grupos de chicas solían juntarse en el Dragón del Jazmín (el Starbucks del mundo Avatar), y, al ser él quien debía atender las mesas cada tanto, involuntariamente escuchaba...cosas.

Mierda. Tal vez ellas sí hablaban de esas cosas.

Obviamente la idea no le agradó. ¿Por qué Mai hablaría de su relación con su hermana?¿Acaso él hablaba de ellos con el hermanito de Mai? ¡No!

Bueno, su hermanito no tenía ni tres años, pero aún así...

¿Por qué le molestaba tanto? Su hermana podía pensar lo que quisiera. No le podría importar menos. Pero se imaginó a sí mismo, siendo el mejor amigo de su cuñado. Teniendo que escuchar los detalles de su relación con...Azula. De sus citas, sus abrazos, sus besos...

Ahora que lo pensaba, esto comenzó a preocuparlo más desde el inconveniente con Chan. Nunca había pensado en Azula con nadie. No porque no fuera atractiva o algo así. Sería un idiota, pero no estúpido. Era obvio que la miraban al pasar por la calle; y él mismo sabía que era muy hermosa. Cabello, cuerpo, rostro perfecto. Esto lo molestaba. ¿No era suficiente con que fuera la Princesa y una prodigio, ADEMÁS tenía que ser bonita? Al menos físicamente, porque en la parte emocional...

Pensar en su cuñado hablándole de sus citas no lo dejó tan perplejo como imaginar a Azula besándose con su "cuñado". No quería imaginarlo. Su estúpido cerebro lo obligó a hacerlo. Fue un pensamiento que salió de la nada.

"¿Después de haber matado a dos hombres, ESTA es la imagen que me haces figurar? Te odio tanto, cerebro".

Bueno, ya estaba en la zona oscura de su mente. Tomó una antorcha figurativa y comenzó a explorar.

Y tal como se lo esperaba, aparecieron preguntas inquietantes incluso para él. ¿Azula siquiera sabía besar? ¿Habría besado a alguien antes que a Chan? Y una pregunta particularmente perturbadora para él: ¿Qué tal besaba? ¿Y qué...?

-¿Tu qué crees?

-¿Eh?

Ty Lee lo miraba expectante.

El regresó al mundo real y palideció. ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando, por amor a Agni? Su mente le había jugado varias malas pasadas, pero ¿por qué...esto? ¿Por qué Azula? Sintió un escalofrío al recordar su línea de pensamiento.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Bueno, el chico de la playa dijo que él vendría a visitarme. Tu eres un chico. ¿De verdad vendrá a visitarme, o sólo lo dijo para librarse de mí?

El pensó la respuesta cuidadosamente. Analizó cada palabra con esmero antes de responder. Luego de armar una red mental, formuló una respuesta apropiada.

-No tengo la menor idea.

Azula suspiró.

-Te dije que no tendría idea.

Estaba a punto de defenderse, cuando Mai entró. Los tres respingaron involuntariamente.

Ella se aclaró la garganta.

-Zuko, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

-Claro.

Hubo un largo silencio entre ellos.

-Me refería a hablar afuera, tarado.

-Oh...está bien.

Ambos salieron y comenzaron a caminar hacia la playa. Se acercaron a la orilla.

-Entonces...¿quieres hablar?

Ella se detuvo y lo miró. No fue una mirada romántica en absoluto.

Tuvo miedo de que su mirada lo desintegrara en un instante.

-¿Vas a decirme en donde estuviste anoche?

Por un segundo, quedó petrificado. No sabía si se refería a "el lugar en donde acuchilló a esos dos". Pero por si acaso, mantuvo la compostura.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Hablo de que desperté en la madrugada para hablarte y vi tu cama vacía. ¿Dónde estabas?

Ah, era eso...por un momento creyó que lo había visto haciendo...todo lo que hizo la otra noche.

Que estúpido. ¿Cómo Mai podría saber que era él, si mientras hizo todo eso la máscara lo protegía?

-Salí a tomar aire a la playa.

Su semblante no cambió.

-¿Por qué mientes, Zuko?

-¡Es la verdad!

Obviamente no le creyó. "Vamos, eres el hermano de Azula, puedes mentir mejor que eso".

Suspiró con fingida frustración.

-¡Bien! ¿Quieres saber dónde estaba?

-Me encantaría.

-Pues lo sabrás. Fui a centro.

-¿Por qué irías de noche al...?

-¡Porque estaba harto de pasar todo el día con ustedes tres! - hizo su mejor imitación femenina - "Oye, vamos a comprar zapatos", "¿cuál vestido le gustará más a ese lindo vendedor?", "¿puedes llevar las bolsas por mi?" ¡Es frustrante! Sólo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para mí. Sin compras, o chicas, o nadie en general. ¿Nunca te sentiste abrumada y quisiste escapar aunque sea por un momento?

Mai meditó las palabras de Zuko. Claro que se sentía abrumada a veces. Especialmente cuando estaba con su familia. En momentos como esos, nada la hacía más feliz que el pensamiento de escapar.

Y de todos modos, ¿a dónde más podría haber ido Zuko? La primera idea que apareció en la cabeza de Mai fue la más obvia: con otra chica. Pero no. Él no era esa clase de chico.

Era lo que creyó toda la tarde anterior. Debió preguntar antes de sacar conclusiones como esa.

Mientras ella trataba de llegar a una respuesta final, Zuko esperaba ansioso las palabras de su novia (que posiblemente decidirían si saldría vivo de esta).

-...Supongo que entiendo.

El abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Tal vez fuimos un poco desconsideradas. Hemos hecho muchas cosas de chicas, sin tener en cuenta que ahora un miembro del equipo es...bueno...un chico. Lo siento, es que no estamos acostumbradas a...

-Espera, espera. ¿Acabas de admitir que tengo razón y tú no?

Una mueca apareció en la cara de Mai...

-Tal vez...

...Y una sonrisa en el rostro de Zuko.

-Eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar.

Ella trató de verse molesta, pero no lo logró. Ya había pasado muchas horas enojada con él.

-Ya cállate -habló en tono más sereno-. ¿Y si uno de estos días hacemos algo no femenino? Sólo nosotros dos.

El sonrió de lado y rodeó su cintura.

-Me encantaría.

Ella plantó un beso rápido en sus labios.

-Volvamos adentro.

Regresaron a la casa. Según Mai, no había nada interesante que hacer en la playa por la noche. La verdad que él difería. Las cosas más divertidas habían sucedido en la noche. Pero acababan de solucionar un malentendido; no quería meterse en otro.

Ty Lee los recibió con una sonrisita.

-Creo que alguien se reconcilió-o - habló en tono cantarín.

Mai se sentó junto a ella y Azula, al igual que Zuko.

-Así es. No hagas un escándalo sobre eso.

-Haré lo que pueda.

Las ancianas miraron a los adolescentes frente a ellas.

-Como las olas que borran las huellas en la arena...

-...La Isla Ember les dará a todos una nueva identidad.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí.

-Eso ya lo habían dicho antes...y ni siquiera rima...

Un silencio incómodo se formó en la habitación.

Las viejas aplaudieron y hablaron al unísono.

-¡Hora de dormir!

* * *

Media hora después...

Ya todos estaban en sus respectivas camas. Lo soñaba lo mismo que Li, mientras que Li soñaba lo mismo que Lo. Era bastante obvio, porque cada tanto decían palabras bajito al unísono.

Nadie sabía lo que Mai o Ty Lee soñaban. Extrañamente, la chica de los cuchillos tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, pero la amante del rosa se veía muy seria. Tal vez era el amor, ¿quién sabe?

Zuko no salió esa noche. Necesitaba descansar un poco. Llegar después de la madrugada y levantarse en la mañana dos días seguidos lo habían agotado.

Incluso si quisiera salir, tal vez era una mejor idea quedarse en la cama. El asesinato había causado alboroto en algunos residentes. Lo mejor era esperar por esta noche, en la cual probablemente lo buscarían por todas partes en el centro, y regresar la noche siguiente. No había apuro, después de todo.

Pero aunque estaba agotado, no logró dormirse de inmediato. Tenía varios cabos sueltos de temas diferentes. Por ahora tendría que ser más discreto al salir por la noche. Cruzarse con otras personas a propósito y matarlas no era su mejor jugada.

También se dio cuenta de que Azula no era la única persona de la cual debía tener cuidado. Si Mai lo veía irse un par de veces más, se le acabarían las excusas, y ella comenzaría a sospechar.

De pronto sintió algo moviéndose junto a su cama.

-¿Qué caraj...?

-Shhh. ¡No hables tan alto!

Iba a encender una llama, pero gracias a la luz de la luna, no fue necesario. Azula se sentó en el borde de la cama y lo miró.

-¿¡Estás loca!? ¡Casi te ataco!

-Te dije que bajaras la voz. Despertarás a todos.

El se sentó en la cama.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Bueno, me pareció que estabas despierto, y quería decirte que estuve pensando sobre el Espíritu Azul.

Abrió los ojos y prestó doble atención.

-¿En serio?

-Así es...

Cruzó las piernas sobre la cama y se acercó. Él se dio cuenta de que no usaba una bata, como en el palacio, sino un corto pijama rojo. Por un momento, los pensamientos de las horas anteriores volvieron a la cabeza de Zuko. Pero trató de olvidarlo de inmediato. no podría tener menos importancia ahora. Por suerte Azula no lo notó. Hizo un pausa de tiempo adecuado, y prosiguió.

-Esta persona ha estado moviéndose a través del mundo desde que comenzó el año. La primera vez que lo reportaron, fue en una prisión cerca de una ciudad abandonada del Reino Tierra. ¿Recuerdas a Zhao?

¿Cómo no recordarlo? Especialmente con todo el asunto del que estaban hablando.

-Creo recordarlo...

-Fue el primero en reportarlo. El Espíritu fue quien liberó al Avatar en la prisión. Luego hizo pequeños estragos alrededor del Reino Tierra. Incluso entró a los pasadizos secretos de Ba Sing Se.

Lo miró directo a los ojos.

-...Y por último, se infiltra en la Isla Ember y asesina a dos hombres.

Los ojos de Azula parecieron brillar en la semi oscuridad. Como el brillo de un cazador calculando el tamaño de su presa. Tal vez la imaginación (y la paranoia) de Zuko lo hacía ver cosas que no estaban allí.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto, Azula?

-Nada nuevo...

-¿Y para esto vienes?

Ella lo miró seriamente.

-No me interrumpas. Está claro que tiene sus métodos de transporte. Obviamente, la única manera de entrar a Ba Sing Se es en tren. Y escalar el muro es completamente imposible.

-¿Ajá...?

-Los trenes de Ba Sing Se piden documentos. No dejan pasar a nadie con antecedentes penales sin resolver. Por lo tanto, este hombre no puede ser un criminal conocido -mordió su uña discretamente-. Sería muy obvio. Podría ser cualquier persona común y corriente de esta isla.

Zuko no dijo nada. Diablos, tenía que admitir que se enfrentaba a una habilidad deductiva un poco superior a la suya. Pero entendía su red de pensamiento. Lo único que debía hacer en ese momento era evitar llevar la atención hacia él.

-¿Y qué tal el enano testigo?

-¿Eh?

-¿El hombrecito que vimos en la escena? Bien podría haber matado a los dos hombres para defenderse o lo que sea, e inventar la historia del enmascarado...O él podría ser el enmascarado...

Tal vez era una teoría descabellada; pero era lo mejor que podía inventar en tan poco tiempo.

La maestra fuego pareció contemplar las posibilidades. Continuó mordiendo suavemente la uña de su pulgar, sin romperla.

-El hombrecito...el cuchillo...la máscara...-habló para si misma-. Mmm...supongo que es posible. O al menos es un comienzo.

Vaya, tal vez no era una teoría tan mala después de todo. Creyó sentir un cambio en el tono de Azula (¿molestia?, ¿decepción?); pero podía ser su imaginación otra vez.

-Claro que es posible. Entonces...¿ahora qué?

-Ahora...nada. Mañana lo encontraré e iré a hablar con él.

-¿Irás a hablar, o a "hablar" con él?

Ella le dio una sonrisa ladeada y palmeó su rostro suavemente.

-Sabes exactamente a lo que me refiero.

Los cabellos de la nuca se le erizaron. No necesitaba ser telepata para saber que el hombre no saldría bien de esto.

No podía lamentarse ahora. Él lo metió en esa situación.

Azula se levantó.

-Bueno...duerme bien, Zuzu.

Y sin más se retiró. La vio alejarse mientras se preguntaba si debía hacer algo al respecto.

Bueno...él nunca le agradeció por salvarlo de esos dos hombres. Pero no era razón suficiente para dejar que Azula hiciera...lo que fuera a hacer con el pobre tipo.

Al final terminó más confundido que al comienzo. ¿Estaba del lado de la Nación del Fuego, o en su contra?

No era exactamente un tema de naciones. Más bien era la línea que separaba lo correcto de lo incorrecto.

¿Creía que la política de su nación estaba bien? Claro. ¿Le molestaban sus métodos de invasión y crueldad? Para nada. No estaba molesto con su país.

Pero odiaba a algunos de los idiotas que vivían en él.

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con los rayos del sol en su ventana. Ya había amanecido. Ahora que había descansado se levantó con el sol, como un maestro fuego apropiado.

Agradeció mentalmente a Agni por despertarlo de esta forma, y no con Li y Lo gritando cosas molestas.

Salió lentamente de la cama. Le encantaba la mañana. Especialmente despertarse con los rayos del sol en su piel. Casi se podría decir que estaba de buen humor. Casi.

Estiró los brazos y se puso una camisa. Aún no hacía demasiado calor. Peinó su cabello con su mano rápidamente y salió a la terraza de madera.

Pero se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo. Mai y Azula estaban allí. Mai limpiaba sus cuchillos mientras Azula permanecía con las piernas cruzadas y los ojos cerrados. Parecía meditar.

-Hola...

-Estoy meditando...

Mai le sonrió.

-Hola.

Se acercó y la besó profundamente.

Lo que interrumpió la sesión de meditación de su hermana.

-Ejém...

Él la mira con fastidio y curiosidad.

-¿Por qué estás meditando de todos modos?

Abrió los ojos y lo miró como si fuera estúpido.

-Meditar en la mañana es sumamente importante para tener dominio de uno mismo. Para aprender a mantener la calma, incluso cuando tu poder está al máximo. La pregunta es ¿por qué tú no meditas en las mañanas?

Zuko escuchó el discurso y supuso que tendría razón.

-Supongo que no recuerdo que me enseñaran eso en las clases normales, de no-prodigios...

Normalmente no seguía los consejos de Azula. Pero bueno, ella era la mejor, ¿verdad?

Se sentó junto a ella y cerró los ojos.

Se concentró en el calor del sol. Después de unos minutos comenzó a sentirlo. La energía que le transmitía lo hacía sentir más vivo. Más fuerte. Más...

-¡Hola chicos!

Ty Lee apareció.

No es que ella no le agradara; pero le cortó todo el rollo energizante.

Azula abrió los ojos.

-Hola Ty Lee.

Zuko y Mai la saludaron desde donde estaban.

-¿Qué hacían?

-Meditando.

-Limpiando cuchillos.

La chica de rosa arrugó levemente la nariz. A veces sus amigos sonaban tan sombríos...

-¿Eso es todo lo que harán hoy? ¡Pero el día está tan soleado, y lindo, y...

-Así son prácticamente todos los días en la isla -Mai la interrumpió.

Zuko se giró para verlas, al igual que Azula.

-Además, el día apenas comienza.

Ty Lee sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Esa es la clase de optimismo que me gusta ver, Zuko!

-No lo decía por...

-¿Y si vamos a la playa?

Los tres se miraron.

-No vas a dejar de hablar hasta que vayamos, ¿no es verdad?

Ella asintió energéticamente.

Azula suspiró suavemente. Adoraba a su amiga; pero incluso ella se sentía sobrepasada algunas veces.

-Bueno...supongo que podemos ir luego de desayunar. Es decir, podemos llegar con sólo bajar las escaleras.

El rostro de la chica de rosa se iluminó aún más.

-Fantástico.

* * *

-Entonces...¿de qué estábamos hablando antes de que Zuko llegara?

Los cuarto estaban sentados alrededor de la baja mesa en la terraza, desayunando. Nada de comidas difíciles; solo tomaron lo que encontraron en la pequeña cocina, y lo dejaron sobre la mesa.

Ninguno de ellos sabía cocinar.

Azula miró a Mai, recordando su conversación.

-Estaba por hablarte de ese tipo - miró a los demás-. De hecho, es mejor que estemos todos para hablar de ello. Ty Lee, ¿recuerdas al Espíritu Azul?

Zuko casi se ahogó con un trozo de pan. Luego de recibir palmadas en la espalda y miradas extrañadas, continuaron con la conversación.

-Mmm...¿Era el tipo de la máscara?

-Exacto. Apareció de vuelta. Aquí mismo en la isla.

Hizo énfasis en la última oración, pero su amiga no pareció captarlo.

-¿En serio? Genial. Siempre creí que el hombre bajo la máscara sería atractivo.

Azula río como la adolescente que era junto a Ty Lee. Zuko y Mai miraban la escena totalmente desconcertados.

-Pero en serio. Esta vez no es como las anteriores. Ahora comenzó a asesinar personas.

Mai interrumpió.

-Ahora suena más interesante. ¿Mató a alguien importante?

-No. Fueron dos hombres cualquiera que intentaron robarle un trozo de pan a un hombrecito cualquiera.

-Suena a un héroe. Un psicópata, exagerado y sangriento héroe - suspiró Ty Lee, lo que incómodo un poco a Zuko.

-Así lo llamó el oficial - respondió el-. Usó la brutalidad para un crimen que no lo valía.

La Princesa retomó la palabra.

-Como sea. El asunto es que el hombre de la máscara podría ser el hombrecito a punto de ser robado.

Casi pudo escuchar los engranajes en la cabeza de Ty Lee tratando de encender.

-No lo entiendo. ¿Cómo puede ser dos personas al mismo tiempo?

Mai suspiró.

-¿Qué parte no entendiste? El hombre del pan mató a los otros, e inventó la historia del Espíritu.

-O al menos eso es lo que creo. Bueno, la idea la tuvo Zuko, el realidad.

El maestro fuego se sorprendió de que su hermana le diera el crédito.

-Sólo es una teoría. Pero es lo mejor que tenemos hasta ahora - hizo una pequeña pausa para terminar su comida -. ¿Por qué es tan importante encontrarlo? No siquiera vivimos aquí...

Tuvo que esperar a que ella acabara la fruta en su mano para recibir una respuesta. Limpió la gota de jugo cayendo por la comisura de su boca.

-Creí que era obvio. ¿No cruzó por tu mente al menos una vez, que este hombre podría querer matar a alguno de nosotros?

-Si quisiera matarnos, ¿por qué se daría a conocer antes de asesinarnos? Hubiera sido más sencillo si nadie supiera de él.

-No lo sé. Es por eso que esta tarde iré a buscarlo.

-¿Y qué harás al...

-Hola niños.

Giraron para ver a Li y Lo con varias bolsas.

-¿Ya desayunaron?

-Comimos lo que había por aquí.

-Trajimos comida. Esperábamos que siguieran dormidos.

-¿Quién quiere un plato de algas hervidas?

Los cuarto se miraron entre sí con asco.

-Sí...nos encantaría...pero...

-Ya nos vamos...a la playa y eso...

Los chicos comenzaron a alejarse lentamente hasta desaparecer de la vista de las ancianas.

* * *

No tuvieron buscar demasiado un lugar en la playa. Algunas personas ya los reconocían como el grupo de locos que patearían el trasero de cualquiera que se interpusiera.

Azula miró desde arriba a un par de chicas sentadas en la arena, quienes se movieron lentamente, casi como si tuvieran miedo de ser mordidas por la

chica de ojos dorados; hasta quedar fuera de su vista. En menos de diez segundos, un par de chicos prácticamente volaron hasta Ty Lee para ayudarla.

Ella se acomodó fácilmente, mientras Zuko colocaba la toalla en la arena. Azula buscaba la suya en su bolso.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

La Princesa continuó revolviendo su bolso.

-Ejém...

Se dio vuelta, lista para insultar a quien quiera que la estuviese molestando, para encontrar a un muchacho alto y atlético. Le sonrió con sus dientes perfectos.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?

Lo miró de arriba abajo y de abajo arriba. Tenía tez un poco más tostada que la suya por el sol. Cabello corto y negro, ojos grises; intensos. Apuesto.

Se extrañó. Vino hacia ella, sin siquiera mirar al grupo de hombres que querían ayudar a su amiga rosa.

Le entregó en bolso. Realmente no necesitaba su ayuda, pero ya que se ofreció de buena forma...

-Está bien.

Él tomó el bolso y sacó la toalla casi de inmediato.

-Soy Kohaku, por cierto.

Ella levantó una ceja y sonrió, curiosa.

-¿Kohaku?

-Significa Ember, como la isla.

-¿Oh, ése es tu nombre? Creí que estabas tosiendo, lo siento.

Fue un comentario de lo más condescendiente, pero él río. Tenía una risa contagiosa; ella no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo.

-Si te gusta más llámame Kohak, o Haku.

-Soy Azula - contestó, mientras se sentaba en la toalla. Kohaku se sentó a su lado en la arena.

-¿Eres de por aquí, Azula?

Tuvo el impulso de entrecerrar los ojos (¿Qué pretendía este tipo?), pero se contuvo. Recordó lo que Ty Lee le había dicho y sonrió. La primera vez que intentó ser "agradable" no resultó bien; pero como todas las cosas en la vida, lo intentaría hasta perfeccionarlo.

-No. Vine de la Capital con mis amigos - señaló a los tres con un movimiento de cabeza.

El los analizó rápidamente, pudo verlo en su expresión. Ty Lee trataba de separar a dos chicos que peleaban por ella, mientras un tercero y cuarto yacían desmayados en el suelo. Mai estaba bajo la sombrilla mientras Zuko la invitaba a nadar. Pero Mai no se acercaría a los rayos del mediodía.

-Se ven...diferentes a lo que vemos por aquí.

Azula lo miró seria.

-Sólo yo puedo hablar mal de mis amigos. No te atrevas a rebajarlos.

Kohak quedó el blanco por un segundo. Ella se palmeó mentalmente ¿Acaso había dicho algo horrible en tan poco tiempo?

Él sonrió suavemente.

-Diferente puede ser bueno.

Lo miró con sorpresa oculta. Este muchacho tenía claro qué palabras usar.

Lo que la hizo sospechar lo obvio.

-Si te dijera que no me interesa conocerte, ¿cuánto tiempo te tomarías antes de salir a buscar otra chica por la playa?

-¿No quieres conocerme?...Sería una pena. Pareces ser diferente, como tus amigos. En la mejor manera.

Mmm...bien jugado.

-No dije que no quisiera conocerte.

* * *

Zuko sugería cosas para hacer, y Mai seguía diciendo que no. Él estaba aburrido de estar bajo la sombrilla todo el rato.

-¿Y si vamos a caminar por la orilla?

-No quiero asarme bajo el sol. ¿Qué tiene de malo quedarse bajo la sombra?

Él dejó el tema. Mai nunca entendería la conexión de un maestro fuego con el sol. Y tampoco podía culparla. Además vio algo que llamó más su atención. Un chico se acercó a Azula e intentó ayudarla. Zuko suspiró como un veterano con experiencia. Incluso calculó el tiempo restante antes de ver al tipo arder en llamas. Pero para su sorpresa, Azula le entregó el bolso.

-Estoy aburrida...

No escuchó a Mai. De un momento a otro, su hermana y este tipo estaban...¿riendo? Se sentaron juntos y podía verlos charlar.

-¿Pero quién carajo es este tipo?

Mai miró hacia donde Zuko le indicaba.

-No lo se -inclinó la cabeza -. Parece buena gente...

-¿Vas a empezar con eso de nuevo?

-Sólo dije que PARECÍA buena gente. No siquiera lo conozco.

-Ni que eso te hubiera detenido antes...- murmuró Zuko. Mai lo miró con enojo.

-Está hablando con un chico en la playa, ¿cuál es el problema?

-El problema es que no me agrada ese tipo.

-Ni siquiera lo conoces...

-No empieces...

Y así pasó el tiempo. La playa comenzó a llenarse luego del mediodía, y poco a poco, algunas personas comenzaron a irse cuando el sol comenzó a bajar. Zuko y Mai hablaban, discutían, dejaban el tema...

Y aunque pareciera increíble, Azula y Kohak seguían hablando.

El se levantó lentamente.

-Bueno, tengo que irme. ¿Te gustaría vernos aquí mañana o...?

Lo pensó por un segundo. De hecho había pasado un buen rato con él.

-Sí. Me gustaría.

El sonrió -Bien. Te veré mañana.

Y sin más, se alejó. Los cuatro lo miraron disimuladamente hasta que lo perdieron de vista.

Ty Lee se acercó a su amiga a saltitos, con una expresión de complicidad nada disimulada.

Azula levantó una ceja.

-No. Lo. Digas.

-¡Azula y El-chico-de-la-playa, sentados en un árbol...

-...Se llama Kohaku, no El-chico-de-la-playa.

-Mmm, lindo nombre - dijo Ty Lee en una voz falsamente profunda. Azula no pudo evitar sonreír ante esto -. ¡Se veían tan lindos! Hablando toda la tarde...

-¿Toda la tarde? - vio que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte -. ¡Diablos! Me tengo que ir.

Zuko la miró - ¿A dónde vas? ¿Tienes OTRA cita?

Ella lo miró con recelo. Por insinuar que hablar con ese chico fue una "cita", y por hablar con cierto tono de celos injustificados.

-No fue una "cita". Voy a tratar de encontrar al hombre que vio la escena, ¿recuerdas?

-Oh...

La respuesta no lo tranquilizó. Había olvidado el asunto por completo. Pasó todo el tiempo con la mente en otros asuntos y olvidó lo importante.

-...¿Y dónde crees que lo encontrarás? No sabes ni dónde vive...o si tiene casa.

-No creo que viva en una residencia de alta clase o algo por el estilo - guardaba la toalla en su bolso y soltaba su cabello mientras hablaba -. Supongo que estaré cerca de donde lo encontramos la última vez.

Ty Lee la miraba desde el suelo.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-¿Para acabar con un hombre del tamaño de mi bolso? Creo que estaré bien.

Se fue a la cabaña. Debía dejar sus cosas y ponerse algo que no fuera su traje de baño. Podía estar de "vacaciones", pero no andaría así por el centro de noche. Se vistió y salió.

Mai, Ty Lee y Zuko comenzaron a juntar las cosas en la playa. Las dos amigas hablaban, pero el maestro fuego tenía la cabeza en otro lado. Sabía que, si trataba de hablar con el tipo, probablemente se asustaría de ver al asesino de vuelta. Eso no le convendría con su hermana merodeando. Aunque fuera con ella e intentara persuadirla para desistir en...lo que fuera que estuviera planeando hacer, ella no escucharía. O mejor dicho, no le prestaría atención.

Y si Azula lograba hablar con el hombre, tal vez le daría alguna característica que lo revelara. No sabía qué, porque sólo lo vio por unos minutos, pero aún así...

Lo que lo llevaba a la tercera opción: ir como el Espíritu Azul y detenerla.

Era la opción más alocada, puesto que corría el riesgo de ser atrapado por Azula. Pero tampoco era tan mala idea. Tenía sus espadas y su máscara; era todo lo que necesitaba.

Pero no podía salir de inmediato sin levantar sospechas. Lo que lo llevó a media hora de charla con Mai y Ty Lee. No era que su presencia no le agradara, pero estaba en un apuro. No tenía tiempo para conversar.

Llevaron las cosas hasta la casa.

-Bueno...creo que iré a caminar por la playa.

Ty Lee lo miró un poco extrañada.

-Ya casi es de noche...

-¿Acaso hay una hora para caminar en la playa?

-Supongo que no.

-Perfecto. Nos vemos en un rato.

Mai habló antes de tener la oportunidad de escapar.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

"Mierda".

-Eeemmm...no, bueno, ya sabes...la contaminación y todo eso...

¿De qué rayos estaba hablando? Por suerte Mai no le prestó mucha atención.

-Bueno, adiós.

Salió caminando con toda la tranquilidad que pudo fingir hasta que recordó algo: necesitaría sus espadas. Se acercó de vuelta, cuidando no ser visto, y las tomó por la ventana.

Las dos amigas ya no prestaban atención, así que fue corriendo hasta el comienzo del centro. Calentar las piernas parecía una buena idea, por sí acaso.

Desenterró el traje, el cual encontró con facilidad gracias al trozo de madera; y se subió a un tejado. No quería que alguien encontrara su ropa en el suelo. Se cambió y se puso la máscara.

* * *

Azula esperaba recostada contra una pared del callejón. Estaba totalmente alerta, pero no quería ser vista fácilmente.

Aún no estaba convencida de que el hombre lo inventó todo. Primero, porque le resultaba difícil de imaginar a una persona de su porte acabando con son hombres-montañas. Y segundo...porque quería que el Espíritu Azul fuera real. Bueno, era obvio que era real. Lo habían visto por todos lados. Pero en cierta forma, quería que estuviera en la isla.

Por un momento había pensado que era más de un Espíritu. De esa forma podría aparentar trasladarse por todo el mundo y engañar a las autoridades. Pero lo deshechó de inmediato. Había...algo. Aún no sabía que era, pero algo le decía que sólo una persona estaba involucrada. Aunque no podía asegurarlo.

Escuchó un leve crujido. Fue mínimo, pero era suficiente en el silencio de la noche. Sonrió de lado, pensando que sería el hombre. No muchas personas deambulan por el centro por la noche; por no decir ninguna.

Salió de las sombras para revelarse.

Pero el misterio en persona se reveló ante ella.

Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa por un segundo, aunque trató de ocultarlo. Frente a ella, semi oculto en las sombras, pero revelando un destello azulado a la luz del farol solitario; estaba el Espíritu Azul.

* * *

**¡Hola chicos, chicas, perro o lo que seas! Está bien, no juzgo :D Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para acabar el capítulo lo más rápido posible. Tardé un poquito más de lo esperado, porque terminó siendo más largo de lo que tenía planeado, pero aún así fue más rápido. **

**Pasaron bastantes cosas esta vez, ¿eh? ¿EH? *voz molesta*.**

**Así que ahora tenemos a Kohaku (me acabo de enterar que es el nombre de un personaje de...Tsukihime, creo. Pero no lo saqué de allí. Reí como idiota al darme cuenta de esto). Muchos nombres de la Nación del Fuego tienen una "z", y los de la Tribu Agua una "k", pero...bueno, Fuck the Police.**

**Bueno, en el próximo capítulo...¡ZUCEST! Porque ya era hora :/ Así que es una ligera advertencia para aquellos que no se sienten cómodos con incesto y eso...**

**También quisiera agradecer a charly824 por la idea de incluir a Zhao (Jeje, soné como si acabara de recibir un Oscar). Realmente me ayudó durante este capítulo, y probablemente lo haga en el siguiente. **

**Son más que bienvenidos a dejar sus opiniones. Si crees que debería mejorar, cambiar, o quitar algo, y tienes sugerencias o quieres dejar tu opinión, bueno...no puedo detenerlos, ¿verdad? **

**¡Saludos! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Blue Burning Spirit 5

* * *

Ambos se quedaron inmóviles, observando; analizando las posibles intenciones del otro.

Azula siguió sin moverse por más de un instante. Su repentina llegada la tomó desprevenida. Es como si supiera que, en cierta forma, lo estaba esperando.

Lo miró de arriba abajo. Por su estatura y complexión, no podía ser mucho más mayor que ella. Lo cual la sorprendió aún más. Obviamente, esperaba que el hombre que evadió la seguridad de dos naciones completas fuera...bueno...un hombre.

Pero aún así, ¿quién dijo que la edad determinaba la madurez? Algunos podrían decir que ella no era mucho más que una niña; pero todo aquel que la conocía sabía bien que ese no era el caso. Aparentemente tenían algo en común.

Vio que llevaba un par de espadas en su espalda. Tragó disimuladamente. No le asustaban un par de cuchillos; pero por un segundo imaginó su garganta siendo desgarrada por ellas.

-Veo que decidiste aparecer.

Él no respondió. Como era de esperarse.

-¿Qué, no vas a decir nada? ¿Unas últimas palabras?

Verlo morir no era lo que quería de él...por el momento. Pero intimidar a su oponente era la mejor forma de distraerlo y hacerlo perder el enfoque.

Sonrió de lado.

-Como quieras.

Extendió su brazo. Llamas azules salieron en su dirección de inmediato. Él sacó sus espadas y esquivó su ataque. Aunque se consideraba como una persona con reflejos casi perfectos, tenía que admirar la gracia felina del espíritu. Sólo en su segundo ataque pudo notar que no se escuchaban sus pisadas. Era asombroso.

Lanzó un ataque más directo, el cual él esquivó con más dificultad. Pero se acercaba rápidamente. Tenía que pensar con aún más rapidez.

Bueno, cuando el fuego no es suficiente...

Corrió en su dirección, mientras deslizaba una cuchilla hasta tomarla firmemente. El Espíritu Azul lo vió de inmediato, y trató de evitarla; Zuko tendría sus espadas, pero estaba seguro de que no le haría ni la mitad del daño que le haría Azula. Pero ella también era veloz. No había escapatoria.

En lugar de frenar, corrió aún más rápido. Colisionaron de inmediato en el suelo. Zuko cayó sobre ella. Sin perder el tiempo, puso una espada sobre la garganta de su hermana, amenazándola. Esperaba un ataque instantáneo, pero ella pareció quedar en blanco por un momento.

El frío metal rozaba su clavícula. No pudo reaccionar al instante, de lo cual se arrepintió. Honestamente, no sabía si ese tipo era capaz de matarla, o siquiera si sabía quién era ella.

Pero algo era seguro: él no le temía en absoluto. Y a ella le gustaba esa idea.

Pero no era momento de fantasear. Afirmó su agarre en la pequeña cuchilla, y la clavó en el bícep izquierdo del Espíritu.

Él perdió la fuerza de inmediato y bajó las espadas, gimiendo de dolor en su oído. Casi podía sentir su aliento en su oreja, si no fuera por la máscara...

Era su oportunidad de tomar el control de nuevo. Con más esfuerzo del que esperaba, pasó su pierna por su torso y rodó, quedando a horcajadas sobre él.

Miró su brazo. Bastante sangre brotaba, manchando en suelo y formando un pequeño charco. El dolor lo hizo soltar sus espadas.

Había sido más sencillo de lo que imaginaba. Aunque tenía que darle crédito por derribarla por unos minutos.

Lo miró bajo ella. El criminal más peligroso, más escurridizo de la Nación, estaba indefenso y herido. Sintió orgullo de sí misma. Lo vio respirar, un poco agitado. Tener una herida abierta suele tener ese efecto en las personas.

Y una vez más, se preguntó quién estaba bajo esa máscara. Ni siquiera estaba segura si quería saberlo. Era como una especie de recompensa, por capturarlo.

No es que dudara de sus propias habilidades, por supuesto.

Tomó ambos lados de la máscara. Sintió su cuerpo tensarse bajo ella. Sonrió. Estaba aterrado.

Comenzó a levantar la máscara. Lentamente. ¿Cuál era la prisa, después de todo? Pasó los pulgares por las mejillas azules. La máscara sobrepasó su mentón, su boca, su nariz...

Sintió una mano sobre su muñeca.

-No lo hagas...

Su voz de escuchaba entrecortada. Tal vez era la herida. Tal vez era el pánico de ser descubierto. Esta vez sintió su aliento en su rostro. La sensación no le desagradó como esperaba. Casi podía escuchar el corazón del muchacho a punto de salirse de su pecho.

Quitó las manos de la máscara y tomó el rostro a medio descubrir. Había...algo. No podía señalarlo con un dedo. Pero algo en esa nariz, esa boca, que llamaba mucho su atención. Podía ser la suave piel, pero sentía algo...familiar con respecto a esos rasgos.

Sus rostros estaban más cerca de lo que recordaba. Una vez más, quedó en blanco. Y diablos, era la tercera vez en una noche. Ese tipo le estaba haciendo perder el enfoque. No era algo que ocurriera muy a menudo.

Bajó la mirada de la máscara a su boca. Ya casi sin control de sus acciones (o más consciente que nunca), comenzó a descender lentamente hasta que sus labios se rozaron. Él se sobresaltó ante esto. Ella tuvo el impulso de reír, pero se contuvo. Estaba indefenso. Y si había algo que le gustaba, era tener a las personas bajo su control. Especialmente a las personas rebeldes. Ya sin importarle, bajó la cabeza y se encontró con sus labios.

* * *

Zuko quedó totalmente en shock. Si tomara todas sus experiencias shockeantes y las juntara, probablemente no llegarían a la mitad de shock que le causó esto. ¿Qué...? ¿Por qué...? ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

Movió su cabeza hacia atrás para verla. Le resultó difícil, teniendo en cuenta que la máscara le estaba cubriendo la mitad de sus ojos, pero aún así lo hizo. Azula lo observaba con una mirada que no sabía describir. Tenía un brillo extraño en los ojos. Le recordaba a la forma en que lo miró al hablar de Espíritu. Su boca entreabierta, la respiración levemente agitada.

Se dio cuenta de que su propia respiración estaba como loca. ¡Pero él acababa de ser apuñalado! ¡No podía ser por el beso!

Recordó las preguntas de la "zona oscura" de su mente que surgieron el otro día. Se preguntaba cómo besaba Azula; pero no esperaba averiguarlo de esa forma.

Se sorprendió pensando en que no lo hacía nada mal.

Ella puso sus manos en su rostro. Instintivamente, él puso una mano en su cintura.

No. Eso estaría mal. Especialmente sabiendo que Azula no tenía idea de quién era.

"Claro, porque de todas las cosas horribles que has hecho, esta es la peor".

Esta no era ni la peor cosa que hizo en la semana.

Si lo hacía, al menos le mostraría quién era el mejor de los dos. Algo que siempre lo atormentó.

Con la otra mano tomó su cabello. Le tomó un momento decidir que hacer a continuación; y la besó. Él la besó. Cuando pensaba que no podía tener más problemas...

Ella se sorprendió, pero no tardó en reaccionar. Tomó su cabello con una mano, mientras la otra bajaba por sus formados abdominales. Zuko profundizó el beso; sus lenguas se encontraron. Azula dio un suave gemido en su boca. Jaló su cabello. Él no pudo evitar rendirse ante esto. Su mano bajó por la espalda de su hermana, sus piernas...

No sabía que la piel podía ser tan suave.

Azula estaba en otro mundo. Había besado a uno, tal vez dos chicos en su vida. Pero maldición, ninguno se comparaba. Inclinó su cabeza levemente para evitar chocar. Tenía labios cálidos, claramente experimentados. Quería probar un poco de todo lo que él era capaz.

Sintió un vacío en el estómago. Su mano izquierda comenzó a empaparse de sangre, pero no le importó. Arañó su cuello suavemente. Zuko gruñó ante el dolor mezclado de placer.

Pero Zuko fue el primero en recuperar parcialmente la razón. De hecho, escuchar pasos cerca lo hicieron volver al mundo real. Se separó de inmediato.

Se puso la máscara y escuchó. Azula lo miró expectante.

Una pequeña luz se acercaba por la calle contraria.

Zuko tomó a Azula del brazo y prácticamente la arrastró hasta un espacio entre dos mercados. Se quedaron allí, agitados; los pasos se intensificaron. Un hombrecito, el hombrecito pasó frente a ellos. Si hubiese girado hacia la izquierda, los habría descubierto de inmediato.

Azula quiso salir a buscarlo de inmediato, pero luego se dio cuenta: ¿con qué punto? Él no era en Espíritu Azul. El verdadero enmascarado estaba junto a ella.

Esperó a que el viejo pasara para salir de su escondite. Quiso agracecerle por esconderla, desafiarlo, o lo que sea.

Pero él ya no estaba allí.

Se quedó varios minutos allí, sin saber que hacer a continuación.

Aún sin saber cómo sentirse al respecto, emprendió el camino a casa.

* * *

Zuko quiso quedarse sobre el techo un rato más, para ver qué haría Azula a continuación; pero no tenía tiempo. Tenía que llegar a la cabaña antes que ella, y ADEMÁS debía cubrir esa herida abierta.

Pasó silenciosamente sobre los tejados. A diferencia de Azula, Zuko sabía muy bien como se sentía: estaba molesto. Molesto con Azula, por dejarlo desconcertado; pero incluso más molesto consigo mismo, por dejar que lo tomara desprevenido.

Realmente pensaba que esta listo para enfrentar a Azula. De verdad. Tenía sus espadas, su sigilo...

Pero no estaba listo para descubrir que a Azula...¿le GUSTABA el Espíritu Azul? ¿De qué se trataba todo eso? ¿Era una nueva moda besar a personas enmascaradas?

Llegó a la playa, tratando de no ser visto desde el camino de piedras. No sabía si Azula había llegado a la casa. Probablemente no, considerando que él prácticamente voló hasta la playa.

Miró su brazo. En cierta forma, estaba agradecido de que no fuera una herida grave. La sangre seguía brotando, y ardía como el mismo infierno; pero seguramente estaría bien.

Fue rápidamente hasta la cabaña, cubriendo su brazo. Saltó a su habitación y tomó la primera camisa que encontró.

Regresó a la playa y limpió la herida con un poco de agua antes de vendarla con un trozo de la camisa. Por suerte dejó de sangrar.

Se lavó el rostro, limpiando los pequeños rastros de sangre que dejaron las manos de Azula.

Sintió un leve escalofrío al recordarlo mientras volvía a la cabaña. Oficialmente ya NADA en su vida tenía sentido. Tal vez él no era el príncipe heredero. Quizás podría haber encontrado la felicidad en Ba Sing Se. Él y Ty Lee podrían ser más que amigos (o eso que eran), ¿quién sabe?

Su tío siempre le decía que el destino trabajaba en formas misteriosas. Nunca prestó particular atención a esa frase hasta ahora. El destino era un idiota. Tal vez el destino era controlado por monos murciélago.

Claro, el siempre fue despistado en cuanto a las "señales", pero debería notar que su hermana tiene un extraño enamoramiento por él.

Trató de evitar pensar en la palabra "enamoramiento". ¿Esto significaba que engañó a Mai? ¿Significaba algo en absoluto?

Subió por la ventana de su pequeña habitación cuando se dio cuenta de algo: seguía con la ropa del Espíritu Azul.

Se maldijo mentalmente. Con todo el asunto del destino, se olvidó de la importancia del presente. Se quitó el traje tan rápido como las manos se lo permitieron y lo escondió bajo la cama, cubriéndolo con otra ropa; se puso el primer par de pantalones que encontró, y prácticamente se lanzó a la cama. Pero con sigilo.

Y claro, en lugar de dormirse de una vez, se puso a pensar.

Comenzó a pensar en cómo el giro de los eventos de los últimos días lo llevó a su posición actual. ¿Cómo es que encontrar su antigua máscara en la playa lo llevó a besar a su hermana?

No estaba seguro.

Quiso girar, pero el dolor en el brazo se lo impidió.

Mordió su labio instintivamente, en donde los labios, los dientes de Azula estuvieron hace unos minutos.

Y se sintió bien.

Listo. Ya lo admitió. No importaba cuantas vueltas le diera al asunto, el beso le _gustó_. Aún podía sentir sus uñas en su cuello.

Pero sabía que hay una diferencia en lo que se siente bien, y lo que está bien. Sólo que aún tenía ambas líneas difusas en su mente.

No era su culpa. Los eventos en su vida comenzaron a desdibujar la separación de lo correcto e incorrecto. Había cometido robos, escapes, destierros, traiciones.

Y más recientemente, asesinato. Y lo que podría catalogar como incesto.

Sólo le faltaba tener una adicción para ser un pecador de tiempo completo.

¿Hacer cosas incorrectas podría ser una adicción? Porque al parecer, se estaba convirtiendo en la suya.

* * *

Azula se acercó a la cabaña lentamente. Estaba...confundida.

No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

Estaba satisfecha consigo misma por atrapar al criminal más buscado de la Nación del Fuego. Lo que ocurrió después seguía fresco, pero confuso en su mente.

No le importaba cómo se sintió al estar debajo de él. En ese momento, Azula estaba molesta.

Entró a la cabaña y se puso un pijama. Estaba molesta porque se esfumó sin dejar rastros. Estaba molesta porque sentirlo, verlo y besarlo fue incluso mejor de lo que esperaba.

Se metió bajo las sábanas.

Y sobre todo, Azula estaba molesta porque ahora quería probar más.

* * *

Hola :)

Creo que este capítulo es corto en comparación al anterior. Toma una galletita por tu comprensión.

¡Wooo! ¡Zucest! Cómo ya dije, era hora, ¿verdad? No he escrito muchas escenas de besos hasta ahora (al menos en fics "serios" XD); tal vez, solo TAL VEZ, el beso fue un poquito apresurado...no lo sé. Aún así espero haber hecho un trabajo decente.

Deja un comentario con tu opinión o ideas :)

¡Saludos!


	6. Avisos y disculpas

Hola,

Quería disculparme por estar tanto tiempo ausente. Ciertas situaciones en casa me están quitando el tiempo y las ganas de escribir. No voy a dar detalles, mas que nada por ser una situación un tanto personal; pero aún así quería agradecerles a todos los lectores de esta historia y de Secrets of the Past, y sobre todo disculparme. Abandonar estas historias es lo último que querría.

Ahora, esto no quiere decir que nunca más continuaré estos fics. Tenía mas de la mitad del siguiente capítulo hecho, pero se auto borró por no editarla en mucho tiempo.

Como sea, comenzaré a escribir el capítulo de nuevo, pero probablemente no estará terminado por un tiempo. No quiero publicar un mal capítulo sólo para continuar la historia. Con suerte conseguiré un poco de tiempo para realmente sentarme y escribir.

Una vez más, gracias por la paciencia, de verdad lo aprecio.

Nos vemos pronto :)


End file.
